


Anything For You

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship, that time george got a black eye for ringo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Ringo takes care of George after he gets a black eye
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Starrison Week





	Anything For You

Ringo sat George on his bed before rummaging through the first aid kit. An angry Pete fan had got a hold of him, gave him a black eye and a split lip.

"What were you thinking?! Ye didn't have to go an' get yourself all beat up for me.."

"'course I did! They were bein' stupid!"

"They were mad, and reasonably so," Ringo said as he taped a bandage across the red slit in George's bottom lip. He really did appreciate George going through all of this for him, but it wasn't necessary. He could get hurt; even more hurt than tonight. 

"What are you talking about Ritchie?! If any of those close-minded assholes gave you even one chance they'd know you're a thousand times better than Pete!" Ringo stopped bandaging and looked at George.

"You think so?"

"Of course! You're the best bloody drummer out there! And if you don't believe me just take a look at me eye." Ringo couldn't help but smile at that. George smiled too, wincing when the slit grew and Ringo applied more tape. 

"C'mon, let's go get ya some frozen peas."

"That's nice, but I could go for a sandwich." Ringo laughed, hitting him lightly in the arm.

"'s for your eye, ya git!"

"We're putting a sandwich on my eye?" Ringo rolled his eyes, both of them still smiling goofily.

"Just come on,"


End file.
